The Snow Was Falling
by ijimmiedthewindow
Summary: He was more distant with her something that usually happens when two good friends discover that they may be more than just friends. Her stomach fluttered and she realized that she was thinking of Ron as more than just a friend. She just hoped that Ron was


"I think I'll go to bed a little early tonight," said Hermione as she rose from her seat at dinner.

Harry and Ron looked at her suspiciously. It wasn't like Hermione to leave in the middle of dinner to go to bed. Normally if she left dinner early she would head straight for the library. "You're going to bed now?" Ron asked, slightly puzzled.

"It's only six o'clock," Harry said, "you still have about two and a half to three hours of valuable study time left."

Hermione rolled her eyes and smiled, "Studying isn't my whole life, Harry."

Harry laughed but upon seeing the look on Hermione's face, he quickly turned it into a dry, hacking cough.

"Do you want us to come with you?" Ron asked her.

Ron hadn't laughed with Harry. A few years ago he would have been laughing even harder than Harry but now he was different. He had changed slightly towards Hermione ever since they started their sixth year. He wasn't as childish around her as he used to be. He also seemed a bit softer around her as if keen to keep from starting an argument. It was as if he finally matured. Hermione wasn't exactly sure how or why this change had occurred, but she was positive that it was there, and she definitely liked it.

"No, that's all right," she said waving her hand, "I'm just tired. You two enjoy the rest of your dinner."

"Alright then," said Harry in between bites of steak, "See you tomorrow, bright and early."

Ron gave her a small smile and a quick wave and then turned back to Harry who had started to tell another joke.

As Hermione made her way out of the Great Hall she pictured Ron's smile in her mind and it made her weak in the knees. That was part of the change she saw in him. He wasn't as chummy with her as he used to be. He was more distant with her; something that usually happens when two good friends discover that they may be more than just friends. Her stomach fluttered and she realized that _she_ was thinking of Ron as more than just a friend. She just hoped that Ron was feeling the same way about her. She had been thinking about this for about a week and she finally decided that something was to be done about it, before the opportunity slipped away. For this reason, she was going back to the common room early to take care of some business.

She entered the portrait hole pondering ideas of what was best to handle this certain situation. Her initial thought was, naturally, to write a letter. This idea worked very well except for a small catch, the problem of knowing how to face him once he found it. Every idea she thought of seemed too awkward or boring. Meeting him in the common room was too awkward. Meeting him in an empty classroom was too risky, not to mention childish. She was beginning to wonder whether this was a good idea or not. She couldn't think of a good plan, and she was worried that Harry and Ron would call it an early night as well.

She looked up at the window from where she was sitting in hopes of some form of inspiration. What she didn't see made her frown. It was very dark and there were no stars to be seen. Seeing the stars on a beautiful night always made her smile but tonight they weren't there. She got up and walked over to the window to get a closer look where the light from inside the room couldn't obstruct her vision. As she pressed her face against the glass she saw something that made her happier beyond what the stars could accomplish. It was snowing and the ground was covered in a bright and sparkling blanket of it. Hermione loved the snow. Just as the stars, snow always made her happy. It reminded her of when she was a small child, when she was worry free and fearless. Because of this, seeing the snow always gave her peace, no matter what was happening at the time.

She opened the window and stuck her hand out in hopes to catch a snowflake. As the snowflakes landed in her palm and slowly melted away, she was suddenly struck with an idea. It was brilliant! It was perfect! She would meet him outside in the snow!

Feeling excited and a little nervous, she ran over to her books and grabbed her quill and parchment. She could hardly contain her happiness as she sat down and began to write. The letter she was to write was the easy part. She had known for weeks what she would write and had been rehearsing it over and over until she was sure she could recite it in her sleep. Trying desperately to write quickly but to also keep the letter neat, she poured her heart and soul into the piece of parchment.

_Dear Ron,_

_Over the past couple of months and even the past couple of years I have been seeing you differently. I have noticed a change in you. The way you look at me now. The way you talk to me every day. The way you smile at me. I have come to realize that our little arguments and even our huge arguments have been occurring out of something other than anger. I have also come to realize that my feelings for you have changed drastically since we first became friends. Ron, I realize I am in love with you. I am in love with your eyes, your smile, even your bright red hair. Every time I see you I can't help but feel butterflies in my stomach. It feels wonderful. You make me feel whole and I want to make you feel the same. I am hoping that you feel the same way about me. If you do, meet me outside, just inside the forest. Just follow my tracks. I'll be waiting for you._

_Love,_  
_Hermione_

She read the note three times out loud, though quietly, and was extremely happy with it. She folded the parchment, addressed it to Ron, and ran to the boy's dormitory. She entered the room and thankfully found it empty as she placed the parchment on top of his pillow. Feeling a surge of adrenaline at the thought of what would happen, she grabbed her coat, exited the common room, and ran towards the castle entrance. As she passed the Great Hall, she saw many of the students getting up from their seats and heading for their dorms. She slipped out of the front doors unnoticed and darted across the lawn.

The cold air nipped at her face and the powdery snow flew up in front of her with every step like sparkling clouds of dust. She looked up at the falling snow and she felt the sense of fearlessness again. All the doubts she had about Ron faded away as quickly as her breath disappeared into the air. She reached the forest, turning to look at the illuminated castle windows only after she had walked a few feet inside. There were so few trees on the edge of the forest that the snow was still able to fall to the ground. She was so excited that she couldn't stand still.

For about ten minutes, she stood there looking up at the castle and watching light after light go out in each window. She was pretty cold now and the grounds grew darker with each minute. She began to shiver from the cold and the feeling of uncertainty was starting to creep upon her again. She started to wonder whether he would see the note or if he would just fall asleep without even noticing it. She then began to wonder if he was sitting in the common room with Harry, joking around and having a good time. Twenty minutes had now passed. This was slowly beginning to feel like a bad idea. She felt very foolish standing here in the snow, waiting for something that may not even come and all the while getting colder and colder.

Just as she was about to head back up, she heard something in front of her. The grounds were too dark to see anything, not even a silhouette could be seen against the increasingly darkening castle.

She heard it again and called out, "Hello? Who's there?"

There was no answer, only complete silence.

"Hello?" she repeated.

No answer again.

Just as she was about to call out again, Ron appeared in front of her. Hermione felt a rush of warmth flow throughout her body as her adrenaline surged through her again. She gave a wide but sheepish grin as she rushed towards him, her arms outstretched. Ron smiled as he pulled her into a tight embrace and then looked deeply into her brown eyes.

"So," he said softly and still smiling, "you say you love my hair, eh?" Hermione giggled as Ron pulled her in and they kissed softly. The kiss Hermione had waited forever for was as wonderful as she had imagined. It was perfect, her worries were leaving her, her fears were fading away, and the snow was falling.


End file.
